Prior to the present invention there has been no convenient and economically efficient means for properly mixing sewage sludge with other compostable products. As a result, it has been very expensive for municipalities to safely dispose of the vast amounts of sewage sludge generated by their inhabitants. In addition, improper handling or inadequate disposal systems create potential health hazards to the surrounding community. The present invention offers a safe method for disposing of sewage sludge which is both efficient from a cost standpoint and easily adaptable to accomodate the different output requirements of each community.